The present invention relates to fishing lures of the type normally referred to as jigs.
Jigs, in the many forms thereof, usually comprise a compact head, either weighted or floating, with a barbed hook extending therefrom and a loop or eye for securing the jig to a fishing line. The head of the jig is normally of a basic spherical or oblong configuration without any bait-simulating features, other than for possibly a decorative "eye". The jig itself, as opposed to bait-simulating lures, relies on other means for the attraction of fish, for example artifical or live bait mounted on the hook. The jig, as desired, may also be provided with streamers.
Conventional jigs, whether weighted sinking jigs or floating jigs, are rather restricted in use with the weighted jigs being limited to below surface jigging and the floating jigs limited to surface jigging.
While diving plugs or lures are known, such lures incorporate simulative bodies, simulating for example minnows or the like, with multiple hook sets suspended therefrom. Such lures, sometimes referred to as crankers, incorporate forwardly inclined bills to which the line is secured in a manner whereby a forward pulling of the line will produce a reactive force against the bill and a downward pivoting thereof which in turn results in a downward diving of the lure.
The multiple hooks normally associated with diving lures frequently result in an improper or premature hooking of the fish for a less than acceptable securing of the fish. The same general problem can arise from the use of single-hook jigs wherein the orientation of the hook is not controlled.
The known jigs, comprising either floating jigs or weighted jigs, while producing a limited degree of movement to live or artifical bait attached thereto, do not provide a particularly life-like movement due to the rather restrictive zone of use, either on the surface for floaters or below the surface for weighted jigs.